Elizabeth Farrenholde
Many things will be subject to change/edit. History Past The pages of this Chapter have not yet been revealed... Present As the spirit that made a pact with her little brother Aiden, Elizabeth took it upon herself to protect him whenever possible. Of course, she could not save him from the poverty he faced. She could, at the very least, keep him safe from danger that loomed around every corner. As he slept in alleyways and other dangerous areas in the darkness of Centrus City's industrial zones, Elizabeth kept a watchful eye over him, manifesting a limb to protect him whenever possible. This seemed to go on forever, until the day he was recruited by a member of The Dastardly 12 Crew. Skeptical on their true purpose and the safety that they would provide him, she cautioned her little brother not to get too involved with the organization. Seven years later, she still remains skeptical of the group, but has begun to warm up ever-so-slightly to the other members. Even with the trust Aiden has shown towards them, she remains ever vigilant in keeping him safe from danger, real or theorized. If it was not for her, Aiden would surely have died not only during the missions that he undertook as a bounty hunter, but years before in the streets from vicious predators, both man and beast. For further history, see Aiden Farrenholde's page, as they are both connected. Leoson The Leoson are a proud race of humanoids hailing from the continent of Tarkus. As the "Silver Lions", their greatest rivals and 'cousins' are the Lion Clan. Similarities between the two are hard to see aside from two major factors; the burning pride they exhibit and fangs (albeit Leoson fangs are hardly noticeable, but can clearly be seen as slightly larger than a regular humans.) Though the validity of the claims of being blood-related are highly skeptical, both Leoson and Lion begrudgingly acknowledge some form of common ancestry. Due to their prideful culture, both Leoson and Lion have been at each other's necks since the beginning of recorded history in Tarkus. Leosons exhibit three special traits; a second and larger reserve of Mayax, amber eyes that appear to glow as if burning when tapping into said reserve (if they have unlocked it), and silver aura that flares like an unstable fire. Aiden and Elizabeth are the only known Leosons, as well as the only ones that live in Cantasia. Personality WIP Abilities/Maya * Darkness Maya - Due to being in a Spirit Pact with her little brother, she is able to use his Darkness Maya. Unfortunately, since it is not her own, she struggles to use it as effectively as he does. Instead, she opts to use it for support purposes, giving Aiden the ability to focus on attacks when possible. * Melee Prowess - During her time, she had served her family for years, gaining an astute mind for combat and how to utilize her strengths and weaknesses to the best of their capabilities. Thus, she has become an expert in melee combat, far exceeding Aiden's own capabilities. Due to the strain summon her whole body can be (even half of it), she instead focuses on short attacks and defensive maneuvers to assist Aiden, while preserving as much Mayax for him as possible. Category:Character